1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electron beam device having a specimen holder, in particular a transmission electron microscope (TEM).
2. Description of Related Art
Specimen holders which are used in electron beam devices have for long had a tiltable design. Tilting a specimen to be examined is advantageous in different examination methods used in the case of an electron beam device. A goniometer is typically used for angle adjustment. However, specimen holders from different manufacturers have different maximum tilt angles. Because different specimen holders are used in electron beam devices depending on the specimen to be examined and the examination method used, the movements of the goniometer are a function of a specimen holder used in an electron beam device. In particular, the tilt angle of certain specimen holders is limited as a function of the objective lens of the electron beam device and of the movement axis set by a user.
To identify different specimen holders, the method of mounting contacts on the specimen holder for holder indexing, which are brought into contact with contacts of a plug connector, is known to date. The specimen holder is identified via the indexing. It is, however, disadvantageous here that the plug-in connector must always be plugged in. Furthermore, it is disadvantageous that users often use specimen holders from different manufacturers. One problem is that the manufacturers of the individual specimen holders must agree on a single indexing system; otherwise errors in the assignment and identification of the individual specimen holders and thus in the adjustment of the tilt angle may occur when reading the indexing. Another problem is that the design and performance of some electron beam devices are only suited for receiving specimen holders from a single manufacturer to ensure sufficiently good functioning and regular operation of the electron beam device.
Alternatively, a method is known in which data belonging to a sample holder must be queried by the control software of the electron beam device or a goniometer mounted thereon when changing the sample holder and accordingly must be input by the user. Incorrect inputs entailing serious consequences for the sample holder and/or the objective lens are thus possible.
It would be desirable to provide an electron beam device having a specimen holder which makes it possible to identify the specimen holder in a simple manner.